Sweet Dreams
by MorgansGurl
Summary: Peter can't sleep thanks to Walter. Olivia can't sleep thanks to nightmares. Peter/Olivia.


A/N: This is just a short snippet I decided to write after I had a dream durning a nap XD. I own nothing, and if I did Peter would be in my bed and I wouldn't be writing fanfiction . So I hope you enjoy.

**Sweet Dreams**

**By: Morgansgurl **

Peter was in his kitchen, rummaging around the fridge for something to make as a late night snack. His father had woken him up earlier from his sleep with some sort of ranting about milkshakes and quantum physics. Thankfully it hadn't taken him long to get Walter back into bed, just some hot tea and him tucking his father in…but now he couldn't get back to sleep and he was hoping that a late night snack would help.

Only he realized after a few moments that he really needed to go shopping, because nothing in the fridge looked appetizing to him, and he was sure that some of it was moldy because it was going bad [that or his father was running some of his usual odd experiments]. Either way the food was inedible, and the rest…just wasn't calling out to him. With a resounding sigh he shut the door and ran his hand over his face for a moment, before proceeding to open the freezer.

Again his search turned up fruitless, and another sigh left his lips, "Wonderful…." He breathed out in mild frustration. Before he could take his search to the cupboards (a search that he also had no doubt would turn out just as fruitless but he was going to try anyway), he was interrupted by an abrupt yet soft few knocks on his apartment door.

With a wrinkle of his face in confusion, he made his way over to the door, not having time to throw a shirt on over his chest. Checking through the peep hole, he immediately opened the door. "Olivia?" he asked in both slight surprise and worry, "Is everything alright?" he prodded, looking at her standing there. She looked cold, her jacket far too thin for the snow covered ground outside, and her jeans were soaked up to her knee's, probably from drudging through it on the sidewalk that hadn't been swept clean yet.

"Everything's fine." She said, in a slightly shaky voice. "Can I come in?" she asked, her eyes searching his, and he immediately opened the door wider and stepped out of the way to let her in. Glancing at the clock as he shut the door he noted the time as three fifteen in the morning.

"I'm going to get you some dry clothes to change into before you catch a cold." He told her as he walked by the living room into his own, not letting her answer. It was also an excuse for him to get a shirt of his own – feeling oddly naked in front of Olivia in just plaid flannel pajama bottoms.

It didn't take him long to return with a shirt and extra pair of pajama bottoms for her. Handing them to her with a lopsided smile, noting how she was still standing in the doorway looking rather spooked and uncomfortable. "They might be a bit big for you, but they will work until yours dry in the dryer." He chuckled and she gave him a weak smile, thanking him and taking the clothes before heading down the hall and through the door on the right that would lead to the small bathroom him and his father shared.

As she changed he set about making more tea, which was easy since he had already made some not too long ago for Walter. With the kettle on the burner and the chamomile soaking into the water, he started his search for something for both of them to snack on until he heard the door to the bathroom open again.

Going out of the kitchen to meet her, he took her pile of dirty wet clothes clutched to her chest from her hands. "Have a seat on the couch, I'll be right back." He said softly as he took the clothes to the closet door that held the dryer and threw them into it, starting it and heading back into the living room. He pulled a throw off the back of the smaller couch and handed to her, and she took it gratefully, again with the same small smile.

He sat opposite of her on the other couch and rested his elbows on his knees. Looking her over with his usual serious concerned but also thoughtful face. "So you going to let me in on what's wrong?" he asked after a few seconds of silence. Trying not to sound too pushy or demanding, but it was obvious that Olivia was not alright.

"I couldn't sleep." She told him in yet again that weak, almost paranoid voice that worried him. "I just thought-" she was cut off by her own thoughts. Peter let her think, knowing that face when he saw it and also knowing that she wouldn't be pressured into sharing anything she didn't want to. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long. "I had a nightmare. Well I have been having them for weeks but tonight was the worst." She said, her voice breaking at the end slightly.

Peter pursed his lips, slightly annoyed at her for not having shared this before if it had been going on for weeks already, but he was also concerned. "Want to tell me what they are about?" he asked. When she shook her head no and down cast her eyes to the floor he sighed and pressed together his fingers. "Well are you getting headaches, auditory or visual hallucinations, pain anywhere on your body, waking up with injuries that weren't there when you went to bed?" he asked, trying to find out how serious this was, but knowing the division they worked in it could be anything from nothing to something deadly.

"No, nothing like that." She answered honestly. "They are just so vivid, so real….until I wake up." She sighed deeply and pulled her legs up under her onto the couch.

Peter nodded, and was about to say something when he could hear the slight whistle of the kettle steadily growing louder. Holding up his finger with an apologetic smile he half sprinted to the kitchen before the sound got loud enough to wake up his father. Pouring them both a cup, he headed back into the living room, this time taking a seat on the same couch she was on and handing her a mug.

"Thanks" she told him with a grateful smile, cupping it in both hands and bringing it up to her lips to take a slow sip of the contents. She almost visibly relaxed a bit more, the warmth flowing down her throat and making her feel better.

"No problem" Peter replied with his usual half smile before taking his own sip, moving to sit sideways on the couch to face her. He cleared his throat and set his mug down on the coffee table, not exactly interested in the tea but not wanting her to feel like she was the only one that had to drink it. "Did you um, want to stay here then? I could sleep on the couch and you can take my bed." He offered.

"Could I? That wouldn't be too much trouble? What about Walter?" she asked, her eyes searching his looking both pleading and grateful for his offer.

"Of course it's no trouble, and Walter has his own room. If you lock the door he shouldn't go wondering in randomly, and if he does he's harmless." He chuckled, and the look of pure gratefulness was well worth the suffering he would have to go through on the stiff old couch he would be on tonight.

"Do you mind if I tried to sleep then? I'm actually really tired and the nightmares have been keeping me from a good night's sleep for awhile." She explained and asked at the same time.

"Oh, of course. Here I'll help you." He said, getting up and running his hands along his thighs as if drying them off. She smiled and got up as well, placing the throw she had had draped over her lap back onto the couch. "Do you want any sleep medication, Walter tends to have secret stashes of various meds that aren't so secret." He offered, again with a light chuckle that she shared in.

"No, I am hoping that being somewhere other than my apartment will be enough for now." She declined as they walked back to his room. He flipped on the light as they entered, and he went over to his bed picking up a pillow that he would take back to the living room with him. "Well, the bathroom is over there" he pointed with his free hand. "The alarm clock is on the night stand if you want to set it. I am sure you know how to lock a door. You're a big girl I am sure you can figure it all out." He had a wider smile on his face this time as he started his way back to the door. He stopped about a foot in front of her, slightly off to her side. "If you have any questions feel free to come wake me up." He told her seriously.

"Thanks Peter. For everything." She said still in her soft voice, standing there in his shirt and pajama bottoms that were at least four sizes to big on her. When he started to walk out the door, she turned and reached out for his arm, "Peter." She said in a almost worried and scared tone, her eyes filled with both a fear and spark he hadn't seen before.

"Yeah Olivia?" he asked, the arm holding his pillow dropping a bit lower on his side. She didn't remove her hand from his arm for a few moments, and he didn't make a move to pull it away, unsure of what she wanted or what was going on. She was worrying him, talking about nightmares and now acting like this – he could see the fear and panic in her eyes and it worried him.

"Stay with me?" she finally asked. Her voice even smaller than what it had been earlier. His eyes widened fractionally at her words, unsure of what to say or do. "Please." She said in such a pleading tone it was hard to say no to – but Peter still had an ounce of gentlemanly manners in him.

"Olivia….that's probably not such a great id-" before he could finish her lips were gently pressing against his, and his pillow dropped gently to the floor. A powerful surge of attraction and shock washed through him. He knew this was wrong on some level, like he was taking advantage of her somehow….but he had wanted to kiss her for such a long time, and it was hard to pull away when she was kissing him. Her hand moving up his arm to caress him under the sleeve of his shirt.

He could feel her body moving up closer to his, her chest pressing into his as she ran her tongue along the seam of his lips asking permission to enter. It was so damn hard to react, to pull away or kiss her back, the shock freezing him in place for a moment. He knew he should pull back, let her down easy because it wasn't right to take advantage of her in this state, not like this...but when she started running her other hand up under his shirt and grazing along his pant line with her fingertips he groaned – opening his lips to her and kissing her back. He was only human after all – and he had wanted this for such a long time.

He wrapped his hands around her waist and walked them forward, his lips never leaving hers as he kicked the door shut behind them, his pillow forgotten on the floor. He continued to walk them over to his bed slowly, his hands only letting go of her when she urged them up so she could pull his shirt up over his head.

Their kiss was turning more and more passionate by the second, and it didn't take long before they were both shirtless – falling back onto the bed together. He only broke the kiss to start a hot trail down her throat and shoulders, down along the tops of her breasts, between the valley, lower across her ribs and abdomen. He could feel her nails digging into his shoulders, her back arching under his ministrations as he dipped his tongue into her navel, his hands working to gently pull off the pants she wore, kissing just above her center before working his way back up, making sure to discard his own bottoms along the way.

He swallowed hard at her small moans of pleasure filling his ears, and his body was humming with the pleasure of just kissing, touching and feeling her against him. He could feel his body already heating up in anticipation and desire, pressing his lips to hers again and running a hand through her golden locks gently, his thumb caressing her cheek. "Olivia," he said seriously, his voice demanding that she look at him. What he saw in those eyes made his breath catch in his throat, they were filled with so much desire, want, passion…all for him. He had to swallow hard yet again before he could continue. "Are you sure?" he asked in a strained voice, not wanting to stop but _needing_ to be sure. Needing to know that she was sure she wanted him, wanted this as well.

Those next few moments were agonizing as she smoothed her hand up along his arm and to his face, mimicking his actions with her thumb against his cheek. "Yes." She said softly with confidence, rising up to press her lips to his, "Yes Peter, I'm sure." She responded again. "Please." She begged between kisses, and that was all the assurance he needed as he pushed into her body.

Her hitched moan mingled with his rumbled groan of pleasure. As he started to move against her he kept his lips busy with her skin, both of them building up a sheen of sweat. It didn't take either of them long to reach that point of ecstasy, what with his skilled fingers and knowledge of the female body, and the desires he had had for her for so long finally coming true.

When she had walked through his door earlier he had never dreamed this would happen between them…and he was thanking whatever god or gods existed above, if there were any.

"God Olivia." He panted out, so close to the brink of falling over that blissful edge….

Walter looked at his son oddly, and shook him again. The boy was covered in sweat, his sheets tangled around him. "Peter," he said louder, shaking him. "Peter. Son wake up."

Peter startled awake, sitting up quickly, his heart racing in his chest and his breathing erratic. He looked confused and dazed for a moment. When the haze finally started to lift he looked at his father. "Where's Olivia?" he asked groggily, running a hand over his face.

"Why I don't know, she wasn't here. I would assume she is still at home." He replied, still looking at his son with a confused face. "Why would you ask? Did she come over when I was asleep…which I had the best dream that I was swimming in a coconut."

Peter groaned and fell back against the mattress, a sigh of frustration leaving his lips. Glancing over at the clock he noted that it was six in the morning. He must have been dreaming….it was such a good dream. "What did you need Walter?" he asked as he threw an arm over his eyes.

"Well, I was dreaming about coconuts, and I wanted to go to the diner down the street and get a coconut smoothie. Get dressed so we can beat the rush." He said excitedly, heading out of the room. "Hurry Peter, we don't want to be late." He called out from the living room.

He sighed again, "No we wouldn't." he grumbled before tossing the sheets off himself.


End file.
